Con Estilo
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Cuando Takeru decide que quiere cambiar su estilo, la ayuda de Sora parece ser su mejor idea.


**En realidad lamento la espera, pero éste es mi regalo navideño para _Sora Takenouchii_.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo en Español asi que perdoname si hay algunos errores, especialmente con el diálogo (siempre he sido horrible con eso). No es muy largo y se ve que se me acabo mi inspiración a la mitad, pero espero que te guste de todos modos.**

* * *

—¿Que tal éste? —dijo Takeru, saliendo del probador mientras enseñaba su siguiente atuendo.

Sora lo inspeccionó y empezó a morirse de risa. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Si vas a reírte de cualquier cosa que me ponga, ¡entonces ayúdame a escoger algo! —rogó Takeru, ya frustrado de oír la risa de Sora.

—No es mi culpa que escoges las peores combinaciones —Sora paró con algo de dificultad. En realidad no tenía la culpa ella.

Takeru la había invitado a ir con él al centro comercial para ayudarle encontrar un nuevo estilo. Para tener una idea de cuáles eran sus intereses, Sora pidió que fuera a escoger algo él solo, pero después de unos cuantos cambios, se dió cuenta que había una razón por la cuál la había llamado.

Esta vez traía puesto una camisa anaranjada que estaba tan brillante que le dolía los ojos al verlo y unos pantalones demasiados flojos color camuflaje. Además de eso, una visera amarilla que parecía venir de la sección de abuelas adornaba su cabeza.

—¿Cómo has comprado tu ropa antes? —preguntó Sora curiosamente.

Takeru se puso rojo y contestó —Es que mi mamá usualmente me la compra.

Sora trató de no reírse de nuevo, pero no pudo contener su sonrisa.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —repitió Takeru suficientemente impaciente.

—Está bien —concedió Sora—. ¿Con qué quieres iniciar?

—¿Un gorro?

 _¿Porqué te gustan tanto los gorros?_

—No, mejor una camisa.

—Bueno pues. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Algo simple sería lo ideal. ¿Entendido?

Takeru asintió y los dos se separaron en busca de una camisa.

Cuando Sora se encontró con Takeru después de media hora, se dio cuenta del número de camisas que tenía colgado en el brazo.

—¿Esperas comprar la tienda entera? —Sora jugaba con él mientras contaba. Contó trece antes de darse por vencida.

—Es que, como no sabía exactamente a qué te referías cuando dijiste 'simple,' escogí muchas. Por lo menos una debe de servir, aunque admito que tengo unos preferidos.

—Enséñame.

Takeru procedió a enseñarlas, cada una más rara que la anterior. Entre ellas hubo una camisa tipo Hawaiiana, otra color lima, y varios otros que definitivamente no eran simples.

—¿No te gustan? —cuestionó Takeru, viendo que Sora estaba trabajando para quedarse parada por tanta risa que le daba.

—Ten —Sora no le contestó y le pasó una de las pocas camisas que había elegido ella. Era una camisa blanca de manga larga. No era muy especial, pero estaba barata y sabía que si le agregaban unos accesorios, se vería bastante bien.

—¿Ésta? ¿No te parece _demasiado_ simple? Y-

—Confía en mí — interrumpió Sora cuando al fin terminó de reír—. Y desde ahora te digo que el pantalón va ser negro.

* * *

Después de haber pagado para la camisa y un pantalón, los dos se dirigieron a otra tienda que especializaba en accesorios. Sora mo tenía algo específico en mente, asi que dejó que Takeru fuera de busca otra vez, aunque no estaba tan segura que regresaría con algo útil.

—Con que sea de un color que no aparece en el arcoiris —le había dicho Sora.

Parece que funcionó lo que dijo porque cuando regresó, trajo una cosas que sirvió.

—Pensé que necesitaría un chaleco para combinar.

Sora vio lo que traía. Ésta vez era poco, con colores controlados. De los cinco o seis que trajo, eligió uno negro que le parecía bien.

—Si compramos una bufanda con ésto, creo que ya hemos terminado —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Takeru estuvo de acuerdo, y después de haber pagado por todo, Sora se quedó satisfecha con su ayuda.

—Ya es hora de irnos, ¿no?

Takeru paró un momento. Parecía estar pensando sobre algo.

—Bueno… es que…

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Sora. ¿Quizás, en realidad, no le había gustado nada?

—¿Y si le agregamos un gorro?

Sora no podía creer que se la había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Normalmente diría que no era necesario, pero conociendo a Takeru, sabía que no se podía completar el atuendo sin uno.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, exageradamente levantando su mano hasta la frente—. ¿Cómo se me habrá olvidado?

—¿Que estilo sugieres?

Sora iba responder, pero paró al último momento.

—¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dejar que tú eliges sin mi opinion. Compra lo que quieras.

La cara de Takeru se iluminó y sin decir nada se fue corriendo hacia la tienda de gorros. Sora no lo persiguió, si no lo esperó en el mismo lugar. No quería que se pusiera nervioso con su presencia.

 _Espero que no haya hecho un error._

* * *

Takeru regresó una hora después. Si no sabía cuánto le encantaban los gorros, Sora hubiera pensado que se había perdido en algún lugar.

—¿Entonces?

Takeru sacó el gorro de la caja y se lo pasó a Sora. Era una fedora morada con un poco de negro en el centro. Era verdad que le combinaba muy bien a todo lo demás.

—¿Impresionada?

Sora le pegó el hombro cariñosamente y asintió.

—En realidad, sí.


End file.
